Pokemon N
by BNGwarrior
Summary: A world where Naruto and his friends exist in the world of Pokemon, he and the rest of the team 7 will explore the Kalos region, it's wide array of Pokemon, and it's shadows that wish to harness the powers of life and death. Not the best summary, but I think you get the gist, no pairings.


**Something that has been rattling around in my head and figured what the heck to write it down. Please enjoy and I don't own a thing. If I did, Naruto would have a different ending and Pokemon would be wrapping up, though I suspect that it is.**

Welcome to the world of Pokemon, or more precisely, Naruto's world of Pokemon. Reality constantly splinters with every choice we make, to go left instead of right, and, in this case, someone with too much free time and imagination combining the story lines(ish) of the manga series Naruto and the video-game/anime/manga/ect. of Pokemon. So, if you're up for this bit of insanity, please enjoy. :) But before we get to our main story, how about a little background?

Let's start back in the first generation: the Kanto region. It was then and there that was home to the famous Senju brothers: the older brother and pokemon league champion Hashirama Senju and his team of Gyrados, Snorlax, Lapras, Aerodactyl, Vaporeon, and Konohasaur, the Venusaur he started with and raised from a Bulbasaur and his younger more serious brother Tobirama, who lead the Viridian City Gym with his team of Sandslash, Alakazam, Exeggutor, Magnetron, Flareon, and the Blastoise that he had begun with as a Squirtle. But of corse the Kanto region was not without it's shadows in the form of Team Rocket. And leading his villainous gang was Madara Uchiha and his personal team of Pidgeot, Alakazam, Rhydon, Cloyster, Jolteon, and the Charizard he had started with as a Charmander. The clash between the brothers and Madara would come to include the Legendary Birds Zapdos, Moltress, and Articuno and the man-made Pokemon Mewtwo.

A generation later in Johto, a young man by the name of Hiruzen Sarutobi started his own Pokemon journey with a Cyndaquil by the name of Hi no Ishi, or just Ishi for short, in tracking down a thief that went by the name of Danzo Shimura who had stollen one of the local Pokemon professor's Pokedex and a Totodile he'd named Yami. During the young trainer's journey after the theif, he collected the badges of the Johto region and grew Ishi into a Typholsion and grew his team to include a Hitmontop that he raised from a Tyrouge, an Espeon, a Sudowoodo, a playful little Aipom, and a rather hell-raising Primeape that Hiruzen had named Enma, that Hiruzen had met in his youth when it had been a Mankey. Danzo had also grown his own team and starter assembling a team of Sneael, Murkrow, Houndoom, Tyranitar, Umbrion, and Ferralligator. It turned out that Team Rocket had been trying to restart in Johto and it was during this time that the pair had actually found themselves working together against them along with a woman called Biwako and her team of Lapras, Dragonair, Shuckle, Togetic, Maganium, and, surprisingly, a red Gyarados. Many things happened between these trainers, including meeting legendary pokemon such as Lugia, Ho-Oh, and the three legendary beasts, Entei, Raikou, and Suicune, and come upon revelations such as Danzo being the long-lost son of Madara Uchiha, and Hiruzen and Biwako falling in love.

Eventually, Hiruzen settled down in the Hoenn and would help three new trainers start their own journeys at the same time: Orochimaru Shirohebi who took a Treecko, Tsunade Namekujihime who took a Torchic, and Jiraya Gamasenin who claimed a Mudkip. Together, the group would do many great things and gain many pokemon, including Jiraya's Wynaut, Tsunade's Castform, and Orochimaru's Kecleon and would clash with Hanzo Sanshouo and his Team Ventus. Eventually the group went their own ways with Orochimaru delving into his studies of Legendary Pokemon like Groudon, Kyogre, and, his own personal obsession, Rayquaza. Tsunade, who was able to draw a family line to the Senju brothers of Kanto, went to the region that her forefathers had become famous in. Jiraya meanwhile looked to the Battle Frontier for a new challenge after conquering the Pokemon League.

In the Sinnoh region, a young woman named Kushina Uzumaki was beginning his journey with a Chimchar. Eventually her team would expand and with her fully evolved Infernape would include an Eevee turned Leafeon, a Drifloon, a Blissey that had grown from a newly hatched Happiny, her "brother" Lucario, brother because the two had hatched at the same time, and a rare and mischievous Rotom. She wasn't the only trainer though, a young man named Minato Namikaze also began his journey as a trainer with his own Turtwig, which would expand his team with a Glayceon, Porygon, Togepi, a Pikachu called Hiraishin and an Omastar called Rasengan. The two trainers would meet one another several times on their journeys, seeing dozens of legendary pokemon and clashing with evil team Galactic. Minato liked spending time with her enough, but Kushina was a bit competitive and decided to challenge Minato to a contest to see who could conquer the Johto League. Minato agreed with the stipulation that if he won, she would go out on a date with him. I'm sure most of you can guess how that wager turned out.

Once again we change out gaze to a new region and a new generation, fifth generation in Unova. This story focuses around a young girl named Anko Mikarishi and her Snivy, a young man named Iruka Umino and his Oshowat, but mostly around a young man named Asuma Sarutobi, the relative of Hiruzen, and his starting partner Tepig. These three trainers would have many adventures and collect many pokemon, including each of them getting one of the Elemental monkeys like the ones they would battle at their first gym and see many rare and legendary Pokemon from the Swords of Justice, whom Asuma was considered an honorary member, to the powerful Forces of Nature, all while battling Team Galactic and their mysterious leader N. But they wouldn't be the only heroes of the Unova region. Not long after their adventure when Anko would work for the local professor and Iruka would become one of the eight gym leaders, a new trio would begin their journey. This trio consisted of Rin Nohara and her Snivy, Kakashi Hatake and his Oshowat, and most importantly, young Obito and his Tepig as they encountered many pokemon that their predecessors hadn't and forged their own legends and battled the remnants of Team Plasma.

But now, a new legend is about to be born: in the Kalos region, the legend of Naruto Uzumaki is about to begin.

**Welp, there you go, I'll probably continue the X and Y portion of this with Naruto and them. If you like, please Read and Review.**


End file.
